Team Angel - Black and White
by Akarusa Meidono
Summary: Aka and Yami are new in Magnolia and are looking to join in with the exitment!Join the new Fairy Tail Mages as they go through amazing adventures with their team, fight in the Grand Magic Games and fall in love! Warning: OC's


**CHAPTER 1: A Peek Into Our Lives **

Normal P.O.V

"Urh, what time is it? It must be really early, the alarm hasn't rung yet." groaned Aka, getting out of bed and picking up the alarm. "OMG!" Aka screamed "Yami why the hell did you turn off the flipping alarm, we're over 40 minutes late and Mrs Urusai is going to KILL us!" by now she had run over to Yami's bed and was shaking her. "Whoa, calm down! It woke me up and it was annoying me." said Yami, crawling back into bed. "AHHHHHH! It's meant to wake you up and get out of bed NOW!" shouted Aka, jumping about the room in rage. "Shut up! Let me sleep otherwise I'll will make you see the wrath of darkness and evoke the demon of pain and anguish!" shrieked Yami, her black dragon tattoo lighting up. "Don't you think that is a bit excessive? And you NEED to get out of bed now!" said Aka, looking very unimpressed by Yami's threats. "That is IT! I have warned you too many times, now you shall witness the wrath of darkness, may all things evil fall upon the earth and every living thing be in pain until they die!" screeched Yami. She was encircled by dark matter and was flying about the room whispering dark, forgotten spells. Aka had had enough of Yami's temper tantrum. She grabbed Yami by her skirt, pulled her down to earth and slapped her. "Now what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want me to blind you for 30 minutes or do you want to obey?" asked Aka. Yami was very surprised by Aka's slap and stood up and said in a toneless voice "No Sir! Yes Sir!" "Come on then otherwise we're going to lose are shift!" said Aka dragging Yami out of the door." Shower, SHOWER!" Yami screamed, but Aka ignored her. When they arrived at Warui Kafe Mrs Urusai informed them that she had given their shift to Ōheina because they were so late. Ōheina was the most arrogant, selfish, stupid and annoying person in the world and on top of that she was a snob! Aka and Yami were very angry and stormed out of the café. "Where should we go now?" Yami asked Aka. "Can we go to the magazine store? I want to by the new eschew of Sorcerer Weekly!" replied Aka. "Ok but we have to go back home, I didn't get the time to have a shower." said Yami. "Ewww!" said Aka, finding this most repulsive. "What it's not like I smell or something is it? Is it?" asked Yami, concerned by the look on Aka's face. "No….well" Aka started to say but seeing the hurt look on Yami's face (that she rarely sees) so she quickly changed to. "No there is no smell coming from you or anything else. Please can we go now though, the Sorcerer Weekly is going to be sold out soon!" so off Aka went dragging Yami behind her.

Aka's P.O.V

I dragged Yami to Magajin shoppu (the magazine shop). It was very tiring, doesn't she have legs? Someone should ask her that. Well anyway we arrived at Magajin shoppu and went in. It was like soooo exiting! They had two eschews for the price of one! I picked up this week's eschew and read it. Most of the pictures were of Fairy Tail girls, the best guild EVER! I suddenly had the BEST idea! So I tapped Yami on the shoulder and said "We should soooo join Fairy Tail! It's been a long time since we have been part of a guild and it would be soooo good for us!" "No, noooo way! I don't want to join a silly little guild!" she replied. "Ooooooh, don't say that! It's like THE best guild in Magnolia (or anywhere else for that matter) so please!" I begged Yami. "No is no so can we please go back home!" she said in a stone cold voice. She really isn't pleasant when angry! I bought the magazines and we left. Yami took a shower and I drew. I love drawing, especially old memories. Yami and I have gone through a lot together. We lived in a town called Airisu; Yami lived with her parents, Yoru and Akuno Nogadian. I lived with my mother Tojitsu Meidono (my dad died when I was 2). We were best friends and we were a lot different. Yami was a sweet little thing (totally in love with butterflies). I was an evil little thing. Playing pranks on all the neighbours, especially Mesuinu (my mortal enemy). I guess we swapped personalities, I'm now sweet and cuddly (as described by boys) and she is now EVIL. And by EVIL I mean she wishes everyone dead (apart from me, were like sisters). Well when we were 4, our town was completely destroyed by a dark guild called Jaakuna.

**Yami's P.O.V**

We both thought each other dead, everything was demolished we had to get away from there! We spent 7 years with our dragons until the day they disappeared. The day before they left they gave us a dragon tattoo, mine is black and blood red and Aka's is white and sky blue. We spent 1 year alone, traveling and seeing beautiful stuff and bla bla bla (that's the long speech Aka gave me) anyway long story short we met each other, we killed Zerif, Aka was saved by Grandeeney, we found Magnolia we live there now and you know the rest. "You could have gone a LITTLE slower" Aka screamed at me "Well at least I don't bore everyone to death!" I replied. "You are soooo mean! You always have to make everything pointless!" she screeched back. "Do you always have to exaggerate? It's getting on my nerves!" I said. Ok…...Maybe I over reacted, but don't tell her that! After I had a shower we went down to the grocery shop and bought some stuff. Aka had a long chat with shopkeeper, a really, REALLY long chat and I got really, REALLY bored so I wondered off. I seemed to be attracted to a certain part of town. It was renowned for its variety of magic shops that were all but honest. Aka had said that even if I was a dark wizard, it was no place to be. But I completely ignored her. I arrived at an archway that led to a steep staircase. I went down the stairs, up a dark ally and into a magic shop…...

**Aka's P.O.V**

When I had finished my conversation I turned round to tell Yami that we could now go. But she wasn't there, I shouted her name but there was no repose. I decided to use telepathy, but however loud I shouted there was no word. I was getting really worried. I decided to use my keen sense of smell as a dragon slayer to find her. I followed her into a small ally and I ended up at a dark magic shop. Even if it didn't say it in the sign I knew this was no good magic he was selling. I opened the door and a man with a long white beard and purple robes stood before me. Yami was holding a mysterious looking bottle and before I knew it he was showing me round. I felt strange; it was as if he was controlling me. When I wanted to say something I ended up saying something else and my body did the same too. So when I tried to grab Yami and say we had to go I grabbed a bottle and said I would by it. Suddenly I understood what was going on, he was using hypnosis, a form of forgotten magic used to control others, the only way to fight this is to acknowledge it. I took Yami by the hand and used teleportation to bring us back home.

There was a loud thump as we tumbled to the ground. "Well that was a rubbish landing!" said Yami very mockingly. "Oh good, you're back to your annoying, evil self. But what were you thinking, going into that magic shop, are you trying to get yourself killed?" I said in a teacher like voice. "Sorry, it's just that you were boring me with your conversation about shoes." She said. "Well, never do that again and promise me never to go into a magic shop unless you know it and you're sure and that it will pose you no problem. Promise?" I asked.

**Yami's P.O.V **

"Promise." I replied to her. We had ramen for dinner and went to bed. Today was one of those boring normal days. I know you must be thinking that this was definitely not a normal day, but this is what you get for being me and Aka!

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Aka screamed. I was standing next to her bed watching one of my demons chase her round the room. I know this sounds mean but this is payback for yesterday morning. I let her run round the house for 30 minutes as I watched her laughing my head off! I clicked my fingers and the demon disappeared but she was still running it was hilarious! Finally, after a few seconds she stopped and looked at me with such a look that I stopped laughing. A huge smile spread over her face and she jumped on me. We had a tickle fight and we rushed to work. Aka made the cakes and food and I did the drinks and serving. Aka's cakes are A-MAZ-ING! Especially her strawberry cheesecake and chocolate soufflé. And she says my cocktails are the best.

The only reason Mrs Fussy Pants or as you more commonly now her Mrs Urusai hired us is because Aka refused to join if I wasn't accepted too. She's a true friend she is. Well the thing is that Mrs Urusai doesn't like my 'attitude' and I don't like her snobbery so that's why we don't get along so Aka has to try her best to get us to be reasonable. It's generally ok but sometimes it gets ugly and when that happens she has to say she's quitting to get us to stop arguing. Well I should get back to my costumers.

**Normal P.O.V**

The bell rang as the door opened. A young woman entered. She had long strait scarlet coloured hair. She was wearing armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. She sat down at the table near the window and looked out of it. Yami went over to take her order. "Have you chosen what you would like Miss?" the girl looked somewhat surprised by Yami but she said "I'll have a strawberry cheesecake if I may." "That is fine, and would you like a drink with that?" Yami asked, holding back all the questions she wanted to ask her. You see "The Girl" didn't look as scary as Yami but she looked scary enough and Yami saw this as an opportunity to make a new friend. "No thank you." the girl replied. Yami walked over to the kitchen and read the order to Aka. "Looks like you like her, she seems like a nice person, why don't you make friends with her?" Aka asked her, looking at the girl who was now twiddling her thumbs. "I don't know, you know how bad I am at making friends!" Yami complained. "Well you've got me so you mustn't be that bad! Here you go." Yami took the cheesecake from Aka's hands and brought it over. The girl smiled and said "If you have time, could you sit with me? I want to know more about you, you seem like a very interesting person." Yami was extremely surprised by this kind gesture and sat down opposite the girl. She found out that her name was Erza and she was a requip mage. They talked a long time as Aka watched them and thought the herself "That's good, Yami is finally settling in." As the café closed Aka went over the new found friends. "So Erza, are you part of a guild or something?" she asked. "Yes I am, I belong to Fairy Tail." Erza replied. Aka looked at her strangely for a minute and then turned to Yami and said excitedly. "You see Yami, I told you that Fairy Tail wasn't silly, now you have to join!" "So you want to join Fairy Tail? That's great! Come along with me!" Erza said, even ore excitedly then Aka. So out of the café they went towards Fairy Tail, Aka dragging Yami with a little help from Erza….


End file.
